A reason
by seinooo.kcvii
Summary: ReTi oneshot for speedyspeck. :D


Disclaimer (Reno): "Just so ya know. *motions his head to a side* kcvii owns nothin'."

**A Reason**, for **Speedy Speck**. 8D

* * *

That day when Reno stepped into his house was the day he had seen her cry after a long time. She was sitting on one of the barstools and facing away from him. She might not even realize he was there.

Tifa Lockhart cried.

Not the bawling type, but a silent one where she lowered her head, hiding her seemingly perfect, sculpted face with her head and her shoulders shaking at every intervals with sniffs. Though the hair served as an obstruction, she didn't manage to conceal the tears from effortlessly rolling down the curves of her cheeks, to her chin and drop toward the endless gravity. Just from that, he knew those were not happy tears.

And Reno didn't like it at all. He never liked it when she cried. Maybe the time when they pledged their oaths could be considered an exception (though he hadn't the slightest idea why she cried).

He remembered the first time he had taken her. She cried, and he almost threw himself out of the window because his conscience told him that he was an idiot for being 'such an asshole' in sex. He was the one who cried afterward -and used the lame excuse of dusts invading his eyes- when she said she's okay.

He remembered when he had thrown a toy spider and it landed on her lap and she ended screaming at him, and crying in fear. Boy, did he feel bad that time. He remembered when she had lost a dare and he made her watch "Coming Soon" with him—and he had made her cry when he slid an arm over the couch and tapping her lone shoulder at the other side.

Reno shook his head furiously, tossing away his thoughts. All those were his fault, though teasing her was a guilty pleasure of his. But now, all he could think was: _What was wrong? Was it his fault?_

"Tifa," he whispered softly. No response.

"Tifa," he called again, with a steady voice this time. Tifa brushed the remaining tears away and stood up, startled to find him home so early—_oh, it's already late afternoon_.

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling in that all too familiar cheerful mask she had mastered, he noticed.

_Riiight. Like you can fool a full-fledged Turk like me. I can see through you, inside out. _"I'm home," he said.

"Hm? Oh… Um. Welcome home, Reno." Tifa pressed a light kiss onto his cheek and withdrew immediately to excuse herself but Reno wasn't going to let her go like that, no. He held her waist firmly and examined her face closely as she drew her body backward.

"Heh. I might have some snot sticking on my face." Tifa gave him the dirty look but managed to laugh slightly. She twisted away from him and headed to the sink and began busying herself. Reno stretched and cracked his neck sideways before capturing her again in his arms.

"So tell me, why are you gloomier than that emo spiky blond?" His breath tickled her neck so and she chuckled.

"Define emo."

"A moody bastard."

"Reno."

"He still is. Whatever he has for breakfast, lunch and dinner works wonders." Tifa sighed inwardly. She searched for something to make him stop talking about Cloud.

"…What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh yeah! Now you're talkin'!"

It might seem that Reno let Tifa off that time, but yet again, no, he didn't. He watched her sleep and moments after when he was about to drift to sleep, he felt her warm presence leave him. Opening an eye, he saw her walk to the moonlit window with a sigh escaping her lips and a hand wiping away –unmistakably- tears. That irked him somehow. She had strategically evaded his questions during their dinner and even if he managed to pin her down, she refused to talk about it by saying she's tired. Carefully, he stepped down and walked to her in silence.

"Tears are not for you, beautiful," he breathed close to her ear.

"R-Reno! I, ah. You…" Tifa stammered as Reno planted his palms in between her, pinning her close. She was caught at last.

"Gil for your thoughts?"

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You do. Either you get thrown out of the window…"

"You wouldn't—"

"Or, …just tell me. I saw that earlier." He brushed away a tear that threatened to spill from the corner of her eye.

"I…felt like crying."

"Tifa Lockhart, you are the worst liar ever." Tifa laughed quietly, wiping more tears.

- - -

"Ehh…" Reno replied to most of her suggestions. They were out shopping and he was forced to go along. The night before, Tifa had spilled all about why she kept crying. Cloud was having a surgery. Hells yeah, that annoyed him most—Tifa crying for _…That moody bastard_.

"I don't know what I should get him."

"…If I were you, I'd get him something not found in hospitals." Tifa raised her eyebrow in confusion. Surely, hospitals were equipped with everything and the food was always impeccable. What could they be missing?

"Like?" Reno raised a chocolate bar from a rack.

"This."

"Oh! That should cheer him up!"

"Chocolates are created for a reason, babe."

- - -

"Damn you. You should've seen her cry her eyes out," Reno told Cloud who was attached with a drip and some sort of contraption. Cloud snickered, making Tifa blush maddeningly like a strawberry.

"Teef, it's just appendix… I won't die from it," Cloud said, still smirking.

"Excuse ME. You're the one who didn't really tell me why you're really hospitalized."

"Oh yeah, here's from us to you." Reno produced the chocolate they bought earlier, tossing it to the blond. He caught it with ease.

"You're giving me this? I'm a patient. Can I really eat this?" Cloud asked them both.

"Yup. So you can drool on it until you're discharged then you can eat it. That, or you can give it back."

"Reno." Tifa shook her head when Reno tried snatching it back but Cloud was quicker.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," Cloud said. Reno sat back down begrudgingly as he shrugged.

"Emos like you don't kid." Tifa glared daggers at him.

"Reno."

- - -

"Are you happy now?" Reno asked Tifa once they're back at home. Tifa hummed in response as she took out her baking tray and some other utensil that Reno couldn't identify. He drummed his fingers on the counter. Tifa began melting the chocolate she had to make something good, it seems.

"You know I never got 'thank you' from you, babe." The liquidized chocolate was poured into a mixing bowl. Tifa used her fingers as a spatula and licked off the remaining dripping chocolate.

"Hmm… What are you suggesting?"

"Chocolates are created for more than a reason." Reno grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. He started his feast on her hand. She pulled it away before the action became a hypnotizing effect on her.

"Naughty boy. But … my thoughts exactly."

"Who's naughty now, eh?"

"You are."

"Oh, I hurt. In fact, I hurt more since I discovered you'd actually cry like that for him." Tifa suppressed a grin from forming.

"… You're jealous?"

"Damn right. For that, I'm gonna make you cry my name out loud later."

* * *

a/n.: Sorry, it's short …lolwth. I'm getting out of sync with my brain (who demanded that I do fluff and humor consecutively). Here's your chocolate, Speedy~ :D


End file.
